A Reversal of Roles
by Lady Honesty
Summary: We all know the original story of Miraculous, but what if Adrien and Marinette had met in college? What if Marinette was a famous fashion designer and Adrien was a young adult with financial problems and the hopes of becoming a model? What if Marinette was cold and distant to the rest of the world? Find out in 'A Reversal of Roles'.
1. Chapter 1

1\. New Roommate

Marinette added the final touches to her last outfit for her new Summer Solstice line. They were to be modelled at five am and published by tomorrow on the day of the Summer Solstice. Being a famous fashion designer wasn't always easy. But Marinette had always managed. After all, she had no distractions and so she had all the time in the world ... for herself.

Adrien had just finished helping his parents out. They ran a cafe in New York that only used organic ingredients. Adrien often helped out at the cafe but he aspired to be a model. Not an underwear model but an actual one who would model ensembles that were created by famous fashion designers such as the Dupain-Cheng brand. The problem was that Adrien's parents needed his help to run the cafe.

Ever since his mother had fallen ill, it was up to Adrien to help out as much as possible, even if it did get in his way of his dreams of becoming a model. His father, Mr Agreste spent most of his time and savings for her treatment, including Adrien's college fund. Adrien thought he would never be able to go to college and train to be a professional model. Then one day he received a letter saying he had bagged himself a scholarship at "Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne,".

It had begun when Adrien was at the beach in California for the Summer staying with Chloe, his girlfriend, in her Summerhouse. A fashion show had taken place and one of the teen models had an allergic reaction to something. Nikki, the manager had seen Adrien and thought he was a replacement model with his golden hair and emerald eyes. There had been a few college scouts there and when they heard Adrien's story they were Adrien hadn't had thought much about it that time. But now he did

The phone call that came days after receiving the letter went like this:

"Hello, is this Adrien Agreste I am speaking to?"

"Umm, yes. How may I help you?"

"As you may now know, you have just been given the opportunity to study fashion in France,"

"Why yes! I received a letter about it four days ago,"

"Well, Mr Agreste, what do you think?"

"I am afraid I will have to decline you offer sir,"

"And why is that son?"

"Unfortunately, my family is having some financial issues at the moment and I will not be able to pay for flights and accommodation,"

"Well fortunately for you, the small group of people who are given scholarships have no need for money, as we pay for flights and accommodation, and of course after that, you may apply for the student grant,"

"Well then, Sir I would like to accept your offer,"

"Excellent! We look forward to hearing from you soon,"

But that was all two months ago. Adrien was told he would have to come to France a bit earlier because of some shit. So here he was, on an aeroplane to France, with his parent's blessing. Adrien had never been so nervous in his whole life. If he f*cked up now, it would disappoint his parents back in New York. As America disappeared beneath the clouds Adrien could feel is eyelids drooping. He had stayed up all night trying to leave things to organise. Even bits that weren't his job like cleaning the bathrooms. After a long tiring night, Adrien fell into a fitful sleep.

"But why must I have a roommate Mother?," complained Marinette.

"Because that is how the college authorities want it," replied Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

"Yes but can we not pay them, I mean like I have enough money myself,"

"Having a roommate will broaden your horizons a bit, now shut up and go to your room, I want you to be able to recite all the famous landmarks of Ireland before your tutor arrives. This is your last is your last lesson with her before you leave. Make me and Tomas proud,"

"Yes mother," immediately and with that, Marinette left the room.

The next day, when Adrien arrives at the airport immediately escorted to a privat chaffeur which took him to Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne. Here he was met by Monsieur Damocles the reason Adrien was here.

"Bonjour Adrien, ça va?," he asked, but Adrien just stood there with a slightly baffled look.

"Sorry, Monsieur Damocles, I do not speak French as I had chosen Spanish in high school, I never imagined I would be coming to France to study and so..,"

"No worries son, your new roommate has lived in France all her life, I am sure she will be happy to help you out,"

"Okay," replied Adrien wondering if he and his roommate would get along.

"Right this way, Adrien," said Monsieur Damocles as he lead Adrien to his new room.

Adrien's new room was large. It was divided in two. One side was bare with a bed, a window beside it and lamps coming out from the bed. It also had a large chest of drawers at the foot of the bed and a night stand beside the bed. There was laso a other side of the room had the same furniture and was decorated with pink cherry blossoms accompanied with black lining. At the end of the room was a table that started from his side of the room and ended at his roommates sidte. It had tow chairs and four lamps coming out of the wall.

"I'll leave you get settled Adrien," and with that Monsieur Damocles left.

The first thing Adrien did was check out what was behind the mysterious door. It was a bathroom. But not just any bathroom. It was without a doubt the biggest bathroom Adrien had ever seen. It had a shower and a large bath tub with mant whirlpools.

For the rest of the day Adrien spent his time unpacking. Inside his night stand was a key to his dorm and his night stand. He looped the keys through the chain of a pendant always he wore.

The pendant had been a gift from his mother before she fell ill.

On the night stand Adrien placed a picture of him with his parents, a bottle of water and a novel he was currently reading. Inside the night stand he placed a couple of journals including his current one before locking it.

He was about to head out and explore when in came a young lady, around his age and for some reason she looked oddly familiar.

She had dark blue hair, almost black which was in a bun. Her bluebell eyes seemed upset, as if life had let her down. She wore a pink shirt which showed her delicate shoulders with black leggings and pinks flats with black lining.

"Hi," he began.

"I'm Adrien Agreste, you're new roommate,"

"Duly noted," she replied,

"And you are. . .," asked Adrien. The girl looked surprised at first but then sighed as if saying her name was a burden

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

 _ **Hello my lovely readers. As you may know, the Dupain-Cheng brand in this story is famous one. How? Find out yourselves in the next chapter. . . once I decide to publish it. Also remember to read my other story Miraculous Love, which I will update more frequently as it is my main story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Stone Cold Supehereos

"And you are. . .," asked Adrien. The girl looked surprised at first but then sighed as if saying her name was a burden.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Suddenly Adrien realised why she looked so familiar. This was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the most famous fashion designers in the world.

Marinette's father was Mr Tom Dupain, a wealthy business tycoon. Her mother was Sabine Cheng, a famous model. She was the reason Adrien wanted to begin modeling. When Mrs Cheng first became famous, the first thing she did was raise mooney to help families who had really ill member within them but could not afford treatment. After having Marinette she quit the modelling world, only to make a major comeback by moodelling Chanel's new cruising line.

When Marinettes saw all the pretty clothes her mother wore, she began to design her own clothes at the tender age of six. By the time she was fourteen, she had made it big time, by winning a competition hosted by Dior. Afterwards, she got an internship with thm but left at the age of sixteen and began her own fashion lines. After working with such big brands, her own designs had spread like wildfire and thus the Dupain-Cheng brand was born.

Just yesterday, she had released her Summer Solstice line and today, all the French celebrities could be seen wearing her designs. In fact, Adrien was wearing a t-shirt from the solstice line which his father had been able to get him through a few coupons, as parting gift.

"Nice to meet you Marinette," he started.

"Yes yes, now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere,"

"Oh, uh yeah, sure,"

With that, Marinette grabbed a sketch pad that was on her side of the table, and left leaving poor Adrien feeling very insignificant. He gathered his wits and decided thet he did not like this Marinette. He may adore the clothes she designs but her manners could use a litle working on.

The great hall was filled with people who had won a scholarship to the school. Well maybe filled is not the right word. There was only nine people here, and of course, Marinette was nowhere to be seen. Everyone had been told to mingla about and make some friends but Adrien was having a hard time doing so.

It wasn't because Adrien was a social disaster. At least he didn't think he was. Most people within the room would only speak Frenck making it very hard for him to join in their conversations. Those who did speak English were a small bit standoffish. Adrien had just about had enough. He grabbed an eclair off the food table and was about to leave when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," started Adrien.

"Are you saying I am invisible?" fumed the stranger.

"N no, of course not," stammered Adrien.

The stranger chuckled, held out his hand and said:

"Don't worry dude, I'm just kidding. I'm Nino, Nino Lahiffe,"

"Adrien, Adrien Agreste," he replied, shaking Nino's hand.

"Well Adrien, do you want to grab a coffee at the campus cafe?"

"Sure, why not?"

The pair left the great hall and made their way towards the campus cafe where everything happened slowly.

A child who was chasing a butterfly began to run across the road and fell, but instead of getting back up, she just sat there crying. A lorry was coming down that road at full speed but as it came closer it did not slow down. There was no number plate on it and it seemed as if it was moving on it's own with no driver.

The lorry was going to runover the little girl!

Somebody was screaming.

Suddenly a pink and black blurr ran out onto the road, picked up the girl and ran onto the other side. As she picked up the girl, Adrien noticed how she grazed her hand against the road causing it to bleed.

As the lorry passed, everyone ran to the other side of the road. But there was no pink and black clad person. Just the tearful little girl.

Adrien was about to ask if she was ok when he realised the lorry was still on the loose.

He began to run towards the lorry with Nino close behind him.

The lorry was heading towards an old folks home. Adrien knew he had to stop it.

He began to run towards the lorry with a force he never knew he had. But even then, Adrien knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with the lorry, he would have to jump here and now. Adrien knew there was a chance he wouldn't make it, but he had no other chance.

He began to close his eyes and took a deep breath, and jumped. It felt like he was in mid-air. He streched his right hand in front of him and reached towards the truck. He wasn't going to make it! Adrien closed his eyes and thought about his life. His parents, his friends, Chloe. He thought about Marinette, the stone cold designer with a story to tell.

Adrien felt his body fall onto something soft yet firm. He opened his eyes and realised he had flown right in through an open window and landed on the two seats.

He looked down and saw a gigantic stone sitting on top of the accelerator. He had to remove it somehow. He began to kick at it but unfortunatley, it wouldn't budge. Adrien began to panic. The old folks home was getting closer and closer.

He decided to try one last time, this time using all of his body, he pushed the rock off the accelerator.

He had succeeded!

Adrien pushed down hard against the lorry stopped, just barely touching the wall. Adrien than got out of the truck and ran back to his dorm room. Whe he entered, he saw Marinette bandaging her own hand.

"It's you," said Adrien.

 _ **Hello everyone, sorry for making you all wait so long. When I was writing this chapter, I didn't save a whole chunk of it and then theWordPad stopped responding and I got really pissed and stopped writing for awhile. But now I am back and ready give you more joy through my stories.**_

 _ **LH out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

3\. A Friend

 _ **Hello my awesome readers,**_

 _ **So some of you may be pissed as to why I haven't written another chapter in such a long time. My little sister is sick and life has been hectic so...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"It's you," said Adrien.

Marinette looked up from her hand to Adrien with a look that he couldn't decipher.

"What do you mean?" asked Marinette.

"You're the person who saved the little girl and disappeared."

Marinette looked slightly stunned at this accusation but quickly recomposed herself.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Explain,"

"The person who saved the child injured her hand, You Miss Dupain-Cheng are currently bandaging a fresh wound,"

"I'm impressed by your observation skills Agreste, and now I have a favour to ask you,"

This time, it was Adrien's turn to be stunned. The great Marinette Dupain-Cheng who had acted like a true snob was now asking him a favour! Adrien Agreste. The son of an organic food restaurant owner, whose mother was in a coma. He looked at Marinette whose blue eyes showed no trace of humour. He decided to tread cautiously.

"Ask me,"

"I will," replied Marinette. "But will you comply."

Adrien blinked. It was as if this girl was reading his mind somehow. He knew he could no longer walk the cautious route and decided to take a risk.

"Fine, I'll do you the favour, but on two conditions."

Marinette narrowed her eye and looked at him suspiciously. She knew that many people would probably do anything for money but she had not thought that Adrien would also fall into that category. But she guessed she was wrong.

"Fine," she sighed. " How much do you want Agreste?"

"Woah," said Adrien holding his hands up. "I don't want your money,"

"Then what do you want Agreste?" snapped Marinette with suspicious eyes.

"One, stop calling me Agreste and two, I want to get know you a bit better."

Marinette's thoughts suddenly became muddled. No one other than the paparazzi and her _fans_ had actually wanted know her. Not even her own parents! Her father did care but he was always away on business trips. Her mother used to care but something in her had changed after she restarted her modelling career. After that, the only person to truly ever care for her was Ellen. Her best friend. Until she found out that her mother had paid Ellen to be her friend.

"How do I know you aren't going to repeat everything I say to the paparazzi," she asked suspiciously.

"I never said anything about the paparazzi. I just want to know you since we will be living together for this semester,"

"And you promise to never tell anyone about the girl, or anything else I tell you,"

"Scouts honour,"

"Fine," Marinette says reluctantly while rolling her eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open. In came Nino who was red and short of breath.

"Dude where have you been? I didn't see you after you ran after the truck,"

"You ran after the truck," asked Marinette suspiciously.

"Umm, yeah I tried to see if I could get the uh driver to stop,"

"But dude, we all saw, there was no driver,"

"Oh, really?!"

"Seriously dude?"

"Nino," started Marinette. " Would please give us a moment,"

"Sure thing," and with that Nino left, but not before wagging his eyebrows at Adrien.

A thousand different possibilities of how he could explain what had happened began to race through his mind about how to explain to Nino but he couldn't settle on.

"So let me guess, you're the one who stopped the truck,"

Adrien blinked at her several times.

"Do you know how to read minds?"

"No, I know how to read body language, when you were talking to Nino, it was quite obvious you were the one who stopped the truck,"

"WOW,"

Then Marinette did something she did not too often. She smiled. Not just any smile. A vibrant, radiant smile that lit up the whole. When Adrien saw this he knew he had lost his heart.

* * *

 ** _Sorry about the short chapter, I 'll try harder in the next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Readers,_

 _It's been a long time since I last uploaded hasn't it. I feel bad doing this but I'm afraid I won't be posting anytime soon. You see, I'm struggling with anxiety and depression at the moment. My lifes been hell and I haven't been feeling great for a long time. I'm sorry to leave off like this as I know many of you were genuinely interested in my story. And for awhile it helped, knowing I had so many people who enjoyed what I wrote. But as time passed, it became harder and harder to write stories. I still poste on Instagram lady_honesty and occasionally, I do a bit of literate role-play, but all in all, I just don't have the inspiration or passion to wrute anymore. I am disappointed in myself but I can't help it. I've been finding my whole life difficult lately and now I just don't have anything that makes me feel some kid of... fire (pardon the cheesy use of wording). I promise to come back one day and I have a few one-shots that are almost finished and are just sitting there on my laptop, but for now I just need some time to myself. I hope you understand._

 _Yours forever and always,_

 _Lady Honesty._


End file.
